


Jersey Boys

by clynnra (celspi)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 Coda, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, emotional Danny, emotional Steve, spoilers for s06e25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celspi/pseuds/clynnra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny talks to Steve after their surgeries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jersey Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is really late. I wrote this on May 30 on a plane but didn't get it beta read till recently because of travels. This is what I wanted to see after Steve and Danny went into surgery instead of the time jump of the season finale episode. My thanks to all the other authors who wrote codas - really helped me deal with the last five minutes. Writing this little something helped me too.
> 
> Thanks as always to my fabulous beta [Sheppard McKay](/users/SheppardMcKay) for the appreciated proofreading and support.

   _Beep. Beep. Beep._ Watching the rise and fall of Steve's chest comforted Danny. The last time he saw Steve he was a bleeding, pale, and unconscious body being wheeled in through the hospital doors to save his life. It was so damn close. Too damn close. Danny really thought he was going to lose Steve. Closing his eyes, he can't stop the memories of seeing a much too large puddle of Steve's dark red blood pooling beneath his chair. Looking at a too pale, almost gray face, he’d pleaded with Steve not to die and prayed to higher powers he didn't necessarily believe in much anymore. Thank God it worked.  

Tracing the bandage on his abdomen with his left hand, Danny was reminded how Steve wouldn’t still be here with him if he hadn't donated part of his liver. It was a no brainer. He couldn't save Matt, but he was going to do whatever it took to save Steve, and he did. Smirking to himself, he was amused that Steve was now part of the Williams' family by blood now. Steve had a bit of Jersey in him now. Not what the Jersey native had in mind, but this would have to do for now.  

All Danny knew is that he loved Steve more than his vast vocabulary could even express. And he'd do it all again without hesitation. Knowing he had Grace and Charlie to consider, he still could not let one of his family die. Steve was family as far as Danny's heart was concerned, and he would do anything for his family, even risk his own life twice. He'd risk his life as many times as needed if it meant his family was still alive.  

"Danny?"

  Hearing the raspy voice from Steve's bed drew his attention immediately.  

"Hey, babe. I'm glad you're awake. You were kinda in and out a few times already but you were too groggy and fell back asleep."

  Steve's unfocused eyes slowly zeroed in on Danny's face, then took in the rest of him in the bed next to his.

  "What.. Why are you in a hospital bed? Did you get shot, too, Danny?" Steve croaked out in concern before swallowing to moisten his throat. Spotting a plastic cup full of ice chips on his tray in front of him, Steve popped the blessed cold and wet relief into his mouth so he could talk again.  

Wincing a little, Danny calmed Steve. "I didn't get shot, babe. I'm okay. Just had surgery..."  

Steve's eyebrow shot up over that and asked, "Why?"

  Danny's hand unconsciously touched his bandaged abdomen and then purposefully kept it there.  

"Steve, I donated half of my liver to save your life because there was no time to wait for a transplant and..." Danny began explaining before Steve cut him off.

  Touching his own bandaged abdomen, he said as seriously and strongly that his weakened voice and hurting body could allow, "Danny, why would you do that? You have Grace. And you have to be healthy to help Charlie with bone marrow.. It was an unnecessary risk." Steve's hazel eyes stared steadily into Danny's blue ones.  

Not able to stop them, tears ran down Danny's face as he replied with as much conviction as he could. "I couldn't lose you, Steve. Especially after I couldn't save Matt. And even if Matt was still alive I would still save you no matter what. As pissed off as you get me sometimes, you are necessary for me. You're family. So shut up and be grateful, will ya?" Danny smiled as he brushed his tears away with his thumb.

  Looking back at Steve, he saw him wiping his own tears away. Steve breathed in steadily and said, "No one's ever done anything like this for me before. Just, thanks man. I love you, Danno... So what, does this mean I'm going to be seeking out Bon Jovi music and wanting to vacation in New Jersey now?" Steve smirked while his eyes crinkled in amusement.  

"Of course, you're part Williams now, so you will have impeccable taste in everything." Danny snorted.

  "Danny, you were already a part of me even before the liver." Steve said without hesitation.

"Me too, babe. Me too. I love you. Now rest up." Danny sniffed.

  Nodding his head briefly, Steve looked at Danny for a beat before his eyes closed, and he was fast asleep.

  Feeling better after talking to Steve, Danny looked at him for a long second before joining his Jersey boy in slumber.  

FIN


End file.
